The Life Do-Over Machine (Episode)/2005 Anime
The Life Do-Over Machine is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot After returning home with baseball bat, Tamako called Nobita and asked him to meet the guests. They said Hello to each other and began their discussions. Tamako appreciated the way the kid said Hello. The kid shown his talent while showing that he knows writing his name, maths etc even being 4 years old. Nobita didn't understood that he is a kid and shown that he knows more than that kid. Tamako sent him out of the room and he shared his feelings with Doraemon while he was drinking tea and eating Dorayaki. Nobita asked him that is it possible that he had the same talent which he was having currently in 5th standard and he becomes a kid of 4 years. Doraemon said yes and gave him the gadget called The Life Do-Over Machine. He used the machine and became a 4 years old kid having the same powers and talents in the past. He was standing in the garden where he played. Gian asked him that what is he doing and Suneo reminded him that they were playing hide and seek. Nobita said they they looked cute and Gian beaten him on his head. Nobita said that Gian gets angry even being 4 years old. Shizuka ordered Gian for not getting angry on Nobita, while Nobita said her that she is very good, his lovely friend. Gian and Suneo teased Nobita and Shizuka asked for playing a game. Suneo suggested for playing School-School, they three argued for playing the role of teacher and said that they know how to write. They wrote their names and got surprised after seeing that Nobita also knows writing. Shizuka asked help from a stranger who was passing by the near road while Gian and Suneo were arguing with Nobita on his writing. The stranger was surprised and said that it is right. Suneo and Gian ran towards Nobita in anger to beat him. Nobita pushed them slowly and they fallen down. Tamkako was arranging the clothes and heard the cries. Charaters * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo Honekawa * Shizuka Minamoto * Tamako Nobi * Nobita's grandmother * Nobisuke Gadgets used * The Life Do-Over Machine * Time TV (gadget) Trivia * This episode also features the new actors for the younger selfs of the charaters. * Like the Dream Player from The Tale of Nobita's Dream, but it unknown The Life Do-Over Machine will belonged to the dream related-gadget with different usage. (It unknown this gadget can let the user to do-over in "that" age that user wants and keeps the strengh and IQ.) * Doraemon planned to reveal the future via Time TV in the near end of the episode. (Not to be confused with some 1979 anime episodes) * This episode also keeps the middle of the episode of the charaters's desgin with slighty increased height and some differents in they 1st grade. ** Nobita did'nt wear glass. ** They clothes are different. Video See also * Redo Life Machine (1979 remake) Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes